Drifting Shadows
by thisiswhyihatemylife
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke went insane and killed his lover Uzumaki Naruto. Five years later, the raven gets released from the psychiatric hospital. His life is seemingly back to normal except for one thing – his favorite blonde is still around AU, DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **The following contains Yaoi and Het. Relationships, language, adult situations, mentions of rape (I know it's typical but it's important for the story), AU and slight OOC.

A/N: I don't know a lot of Japanese; I'll try to make the story as authentic as possible. You have every right to criticize me. Also, there is no Kyuubi!

**Summary: **UchihaSasuke went insane and killed his lover Uzumaki Naruto. Five years later, the raven gets released from the psychiatric hospital. His life is seemingly back to normal except for one thing – his favorite blonde is still around…

* * *

Drifting Shadows

_Journal Entry_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_December 2 – 8:27:04 PM_

_Today is the anniversary of Naruto's death. I still cannot believe it has been five years since that disastrous winter day. Most nights, I wiledl myself to sleep, contemplating with the least bit of concern of why I did what I did. I hate having to explain my self so thoroughly to my counselor; I'm an Uchiha, I'm used to understanding everyone and everything. I've had time to think about my actions, and I know I am _not _crazy. Sure, I murdered someone – the one person I deeply cared about – but I had to make sure that he would never leave me. The one good thing about all of this is that I received the greatest gift: I'll never have to worry about Naruto abandoning me ever again.

* * *

  
_

**Five Years Before…**

The icy snow covered the cement and melted within the wet grasses of clear lawns situated around each neighboring house. Nineteen year old Uzumaki Naruto strolled down the sidewalk, a look of eased content on his charming face. The afternoon sunset was to perfection, gliding wondrous colors from the clouds to the sky. His sun-kissed hair illuminated with the shine of the dimming sun. The tan skin had a certain glow that would put any brilliant substance to shame.

The blond was on his way to his luxurious apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, a raven by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. The two men had been in a relationship for over a year. They had met during their senior year in high school; both teens achieving to become business men for corporations invested in selling lesser companies. Six months before, Sasuke took over his father's corp. after the brutal murder of his parents. His older brother Itachi declined the position beforehand, deeming it 'not worth his time'. Sasuke would complain often that it was he – his brother – that had killed their family. Naruto would shrug off the accusation for sibling rivalry and jealousy.

Naruto, on the other hand, was finishing his freshman year at university. He planned to go all the way in the business world. Half of the ambition strived from his promise he made to his deceased parents – that, in life, he couldn't afford to give up. His parents Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were a lovely couple whom wanted the best for their child. Sadly, the pair passed away in a bus accident when Naruto was only three. During the remainder of his childhood, the blond went from one abusive foster home to the next. By the time he was thirteen, he settled comfortably with his most recent foster father Umino Iruka, a sweet man whom had a very similar childhood to Naruto's.

When he reached high school, Naruto was thought of as an outcast. His peers made fun of him because of his unusual appearance, and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks he received when he was a child. The only two people he could count on were his friend Sasuke, and a pink-haired girl by the name of Haruno Sakura. Without their support, Naruto had figured he would have succumbed to the dark recesses of his tortured mind.

Easing his way through the inside of his home, Naruto's angular face graced a genuine smile across his pale lips. So far, his life had taken a plunge for the better. The azure eyed teen was happy and satisfied with his life. Little did he know that this particular winter afternoon had something sinister in store for him. He entered the immense elevator, pressing the button for the twenty-fourth floor. It didn't take him long to reach his destination. Naruto shuffled inside his pocket, and rearranged his keys so he could unlock the front door to his apartment. The door opened with a soft sound; Naruto settled the keys on the kitchen table. Sasuke came from the bedroom, and was watching the blond attentively. Naruto's face immediately fell when he got a good look at his boyfriend's posture.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" The blond asked nervously, shifting his weight back and forth between his right and left foot. The frown on the raven's pallid face didn't sit well with Naruto.

Sasuke crossed his arms, narrowing his deep dark eyes. "Do you know what time it is?" The pale teen began to clench and unclench his tight fists. He had an unexplainable urge to hit something, anything.

"It's four thirty, I know. I have afternoon classes."

"You have afternoon classes on the fucking weekend!" He screamed.

Naruto was getting aggravated. "Yes, Sasuke, because I missed my Tuesday class. I wouldn't have missed it if you had agreed to let me go instead of fucking me all morning!"

Sasuke didn't hesitant to grab his lover by his hair and drag him to their shared bedroom. Naruto was yelling loudly, trying desperately to get loose from the raven's pull. "You listen to me, you dirty slut. You are not leaving this room until you have recognized your actions." Sasuke threw Naruto on the cushioned bed, landing on top of him.

"You're not my mother, teme!" He squirmed underneath Sasuke, as the raven straddled him, obviously separating the blond teen's legs.

"You're going to wish I were, _dobe_."

"You act like I'm not trustworthy, Sasuke, but if anything, it's _you _who isn't trustworthy. You're the one who slept with Sakura when I was away that one time!"

"You little bitch…" Sasuke raised his closed fist and punched his boyfriend directly in the face. Blood gushed from the open wounds of his the mouth and nose. The crimson liquid had eventually stained part of the silken bed sheets. Naruto was too hurt and shocked to react normally; he lazily watched as Sasuke left the room. When he came back, he held a sharp butcher knife in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened in realization. The teen tried to get away, but Sasuke was too quick; he trapped the blond back on the bed, using the knife to remove Naruto's soiled shirt.

Lifting the shirt from the tanned body, Sasuke preceded his torture by cutting a line down the toned stomach of his unfortunate victim. The pastel teen inwardly smirked, enjoying the whimpers of agony his blond were making. He lowered his head, and traced the seeping blood on his stomach with his wet tongue. As he did this, Naruto shut his eyes tightly, cursing his lack of control when tears escaped his closed eyes. Naruto couldn't understand why his boyfriend was doing this. What had Naruto done so wrong that Sasuke would act so sadistically? For Sasuke, the power, the control he had over his blue-eyed kitsune was all worth it. The sane part of Sasuke knew that his obsession and possession of Naruto had caused his brain to snap, but at the moment, he could care less.

Two agonizing hours later, both teens were naked and sweating profusely. The tender skins of the teens were glistening against the night that enveloped the city of Konoha. Any time Naruto shifted his position on the bed, pain engulfed his lower region, making him yelp in surprise and soreness. Sasuke had not been gentle with him; the raven had raped him repeatedly until he was too exhausted to do otherwise. Sasuke raised his head to his lover's neck and licked off the residue.

"You're all mine," he whispered possessively against the blond's neck. Naruto suppressed a shiver that threatened to tingle down his spine. Sasuke had absentmindedly stabbed him in the abdomen while Sasuke sexually abused him. Naruto knew if he didn't get medical attention soon he would die.

Sasuke, oblivious to his injured lover's inner turmoil, lifted himself off Naruto, and left the boy to suffer in silence. For two whole weeks, Sasuke ignored the screams and cries of his boyfriend. Naruto was too weak to leave the room on his own. There had been several attempts, but all failed due to the nature of Naruto's wounds. On the fourteenth day, Sasuke entered the room, and cringed at the sight – Naruto had lost significant amounts of weight, his once tanned skin was ghostly pale, his lips were blue, and his eyes had lost their magnificent sparkle. Naruto looked emotionlessly at his boyfriend. He mouthed the word 'why', and closed his eyes for the last time.

That night, Uzumaki Naruto died.

* * *

**December 9 (Present Day) – Release Date**

Uchiha Sasuke watched as his good friend Haruno Sakura signed the release forms for Sasuke's discharge. The raven-haired man wanted to shudder with the thought of facing the outside world after being in seclusion for five years. It wasn't as though he had friends on the outside. After the Konoha vs. Uchiha Sasuke trial wrapped, and Sasuke was found not guilty for reason of insanity, everyone he had every known, besides Sakura and their high school sensei Hatake Kakashi, abandoned him, calling him a sick, perverted psychopath whom deserved the death penalty.

The receptionist at the desk handed Sakura a pink slip, in case there were an emergency and a bottle of medication pills.

"Make sure he takes them twice a day. Otherwise, the pills will stop working." Sakura nodded her head to signal she understood the instructions. She motioned with her head for Sasuke to follow her outside the building. Sasuke trailed the girl unwillingly, having to shield his eyes when they exited from the Konoha Psychiatric Hospital.

"Are you hungry?" His female friend asked sincerely. "We can go get something to eat, if you want."

"I want some ramen." The raven whispered softly. Sakura's first instinct was to scrunch up her face in morbid disgust, but then, her features softened, and she gave her friend a warm smile. She took his hand, and slowly nodded her head.

The two arrived at Ichiraku Ramen Bar on the far side of the city. Sakura ordered the two bowls of miso ramen. Sasuke found them a seat in a corner away from the crowd. Some of the people in the bar recognized the raven and gave him glares and scowls. Light green eyes returned the favor to the unexpected group; they got the hint and averted their eyes from the pair. Sakura sighed privately; because of her friendship and loyalty to Sasuke, the pinkette had lost a lot of relationships, not excluding her mother's trust. However, the girl knew she couldn't give up on her life long crush. Sakura couldn't help but still harbor feelings for the onyx eyed man sitting across from her. The situation didn't help any when she thought back to her deceased friend. The times Naruto went out of town, Sasuke would call her up. The two would have an affair, and agree to not mention it anyone, even themselves.

Stuck in her thoughts, Sakura wasn't aware that the raven was studying her intently. In truth, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to strangle the bitch to death, but at the same time he inwardly thanked her. If Naruto hadn't found out about his cheating, Sasuke would have never found a way to keep his blond all to himself.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, distracting Sasuke from his random thoughts on a certain blue-eyed presence. Sasuke smirked at the girl, bringing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Sakura widened her eyes, and touched the outline of her lips.

"I'm going to go take a walk." He announced, walking out of the bar, and leaving a shell shocked Haruno Sakura behind.

Sasuke walked down the street, hands placed deep in his pockets. He felt as the cool wind breezed through his dark hair. The windy activity made him growl deep in his throat. Taking his frustration out on innocent rocks, the Uchiha found an empty bench, resulting in his needed rest. Sasuke relaxed his shoulders, not paying attention to anything in particular. The clear sky, he decided, was mocking him for his _explainable _misdeeds. The raven knew he wore trapped in his own, and he liked it just like that.

"You know, if you keep looking like that, your face is going to stay that way." A gentle voice spoke up. Sasuke stared angrily at the figure as the said figure sat down next to him.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" Sasuke asked, looking aimlessly outward towards the inner city.

"Yes, very much."

"Hn."

Fewer words were exchanged between the two men. Sasuke knew he should get back to the pink-headed nuisance, but he was content to stay where he was at the moment. The worst that could possibly happen were that he'd have to return to the mental facility. In all honesty, Sasuke could care less where he lived. The only thing that mattered was that he was whole, mentally and spiritually. If any one tried to remove his happiness, he would surely kill them.

The pale man stood up abruptly, and stretched his body upwards. "So, _dobe, _are you ready to meet back up with Sakura?"

A familiar set of white teeth grinned goofily. "Sasuke, I was born ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **The following contains Yaoi and Het. Relationships, language, adult situations, mentions of rape (I know it's typical but it's important for the story), AU and slight OOC.

A/N: If you haven't noticed already, this is a dark fic. Enjoy it!

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke went insane and killed his lover Uzumaki Naruto. Five years later, the raven gets released from the psychiatric hospital. His life is seemingly back to normal except for one thing – his favorite blonde is still around…

* * *

Drifting Shadows

_Journal Entry_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_December 10 – 2:42:04 AM_

_I was released earlier yesterday from the Konoha Psychiatric Hospital. Sakura signed my papers; we strolled the city with lunch, sight seeing, and a drive to throughout the city. The day was 'fun' in other people's standards. For me, the trips were uneventful. The shitty part of the whole thing is that I'll be doing these so-called relaxation days a lot more. The facility doesn't trust me to live on my own. I'm not even allowed to be by myself for long periods of time. I have to spread my horizon with Sakura in her family home for the moment. The doctors most likely think I'll go on a rampage, and commit multiple murders. My psychiatrist, Dr. Hyuuga Hiashi, (whom I loathed because he's related to that bastard Neji), suggest for me to list anything I am interested in: my hobbies, goals, people I dislike, etc. There are currently only four things I find important. I guess this is as good a time as any, even though this psychological crap pisses me off._

_My Interests_

_4. Money_

_3. (Killing); Finding My Brother_

_2. Power_

_1. Naruto…_

_

* * *

  
_

**December 10 – Sakura's House**

The voluptuous pinkette witnessed as the sunset surrounded the cool sky, the city of Konoha settling peacefully. Sakura enjoyed watching the morning rise on her family's balcony in the classical structure of the two story building. She covered herself hastily as the breeze blew past her olive robe. The cigarette between her fingers was deserting; Sakura took one last drag and threw the cancer stick in the trash as she entered her appealing bedroom.

A knock to the front door nearly frightened the girl. She grabbed the edges of her robe, and tied the material more firmly around her body. Taking a quick look at herself in the elongated mirror in the room, she sauntered to the downstairs. In the door's peephole, the young woman wasn't surprised to see the person on the other side of the front door.

"Lee-kun," she greeted with a forced smile, "good morning. How may I be of service to this pleasant arrival?"

"Sakura-chan, it is indeed a good morning. How are you my youthful friend?" The bowl-cut young man let himself into the house, with the brightest smile one could ever hope to see.

"Same as always, I suppose." She concluded, heading over to her kitchen. The green clad man known as Rock Lee followed closely behind. "Since I assume you came for a visit, can I offer you breakfast?"

The broad smile on Lee's face brightened so much, for a second, Sakura thought she would have to shelter her eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed enthusiastically.

Sakura giggled. "No worries. Just to let you know – it's not _that_ serious."

When the two reached the kitchen, Lee sat on one of the three stools that stood behind the kitchen's island. The pinkette rummaged through the cabinets and brought out two skillets. She lightly strolled over to the refrigerator, and carried out ingredients for steamed rice, miso soup, and seasoned nori (dried seaweed). Sakura was a natural with cooking. Her family became suited living civilians that made samples of Konoha's freshly made foods. For lack of better words, the pink-haired woman was proud to be named as a Haruno. The recognition was something of a great honor to her family and herself, especially considering her misunderstood personality.

The pair ate in silence after Sakura was finished preparing their meals. The bushy-browed young man was enjoying every minute of his presence with his lifelong crush. His taste buds were in heaven, savoring every single bite as though it were his last.

"How is Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked through mouthfuls of rice.

Sakura heaved a sigh. "Honestly, I don't know."

The man beside her furrowed his thick eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday, we spent the day together. It was fun and all, but every so often I could have sworn he was, you know, talking to himself."

Lee's face frowned in concentration. "Maybe he has an imaginary friend. That type of behavior is not unusual for someone one who has been in seclusion as long as he has."

"I guess so, but it's just hard – seeing him like that. Everyone ridicules me for sticking by him, but I can't help it. He's my friend and my first love." Sakura gave a wane smile afterwards. "Lee-kun, am I wrong for trying to help him?"

Rock Lee was a man of kind honesty. He knew in his heart that Haruno Sakura was the one person he would cherish for a lifetime. To see her as worn out as she was, pulled heavily on his heartstrings. He wanted to do everything in his power to make the ache in both of their hearts depart.

"No," he began slowly, gently, "I don't think it's wrong of you to want to help him. Sasuke-kun is a very disturbed young man. He received his punishment accordingly, and now has to live the remainder of his life knowing he did something unforgivable. You are his shoulder to lean on when he loses any sanity he has left. That takes a wonderful person to do something like that."

Sakura smiled a true smile, a smile full of warmth and appreciation. Standing upright and squeezing her friend's shoulder lightly, she took her leftovers, and wrapped the dish to put away for later. She did the same with the food on the counter reserved for Sasuke. The jade eyed woman figured the raven would most likely sleep in for the rest of the morning. Lee continued with his breakfast, glancing subtly at the pinkette while she washed the dishes in the sink.

Rinsing her hands in the tepid water coming from the sink's metal facet, she addressed Lee over her shoulder with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I am quite worried for him, though. I hope he grows out of it soon."

Lee finished his meal; his fingers interlacing together under his chin. "Perhaps he needs to be enticed into a social environment. What about with the Yamanakas? Aren't they throwing a Christmas party in a couple of weeks?"

Sakura turned around and grimaced. "That wouldn't be such a good idea. You see, many people, for lack of a better word, _hate_ Sasuke-kun. It would be unwise for me to put him in a gathering as such."

The hopeful young man nodded knowingly. Sometimes it was difficult for him to fathom that others were not as forgiving, not that they should be, but Rock Lee was a very optimistic man. Much like Naruto used to believe, he tried to find the good in everyone.

The two acquaintances continued conversing comfortably until Sakura had to be dressed in order for work. After bidding Lee farewell, Sakura excitedly dressed for her job. She was a medic nin courtesy of the Hokage Medical Hospital. She loved her job with all the fiber of her being. Her profession was one of the reasons she felt inclined to help out Sasuke.

Dressed in her proper attire, she called in her former sensei Kakashi to watch over the stoic man while she was at the hospital. She was lucky to suspect that the silver-haired man would be late arriving. She refrained reluctantly from beating the man to a bloody pulp when he entered the home an hour later. The man was dressed casually, albeit his mask covering his face aside from his right eye. He curved his exposed eye in a half moon shape and greeted the irritated pink-haired woman warmly.

"Keep an eye on him." Were her parting words as she shut the front door.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sat on the futon reading his infamous Icha Icha Paradise book while the raven continued to sleep in the bed on the other side of the room. The hentai minded man couldn't help but smile at the serene expression that adorned the ivory skinned man's face. If one were to take a look at him, it would be hard to believe that the sleeping figure was a murderer whom had just been released from a psychiatric ward.

By eleven o'clock, Sasuke's body felt well rested. He shifted slightly in the cotton comforter that surrounded his form. He rose into a sitting position, a scowl beginning to form on his lips. His dark eyes traveled to the other side, and landed on Kakashi who hadn't taken his eye off from the orange book.

"Yo!" The silver-haired man greeted while turning a page from his most prized possession.

"Hn."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hn."

"Hungry?"

"Hn."

"You want to fuck?"

"Hell no."

The older male smiled happily. "I just wanted to make sure you were really listening to me."

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, stretching his body to straighten out the kinks.

"Keeping an eye on you." He announced sternly, looking dead serious all of a sudden.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter." Sasuke hissed.

"When you're crazy, you do." Kakashi deadpanned.

The raven smirked evilly. "What happened to teaching, sensei? Did you get fired _again_?"

"Now, Sasuke, you know I only work at the college certain days of the week."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower."

The troubled raven lifted himself from the bed, and left the room without another word. Kakashi let out a sigh as the door slammed closed.

Sasuke took twenty minutes to shower, enjoying the warmth of the clear liquid spreading throughout his chiseled body. The sweet smell of the cheery-scented soap filled his nostrils temptingly.

Dressing as quickly as possible, he headed downstairs where his former teacher was fixing himself some breakfast. Ignoring the older man as much as he could, he rummaged in the fridge and found Sakura's leftovers. He ate his meal with such precision; one would have thought he belonged to royalty. Kakashi watched him with mild amusement; the raven still had the grace of a man who had the world wrapped around his finger.

"I assume you want to leave the house?" The exotic reader asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Hn."

"Well, do you or don't you?"

Sasuke smirked. "I have a place."

* * *

**Hokage Mountains/Monuments**

The drive to the Hokage Mountains had taken the two men an hour to complete. The ride had been silent, which was expected coming from the expressionless young man in the passenger's seat. During the rode travel, Sasuke had stared blankly out the window, placidly admiring the landscapes of trimmed grasses, modest homes, and colored trees and plants. The air was crisped, the weather a nice lukewarm feel. The outer surroundings made it seem as though it were spring instead of an upcoming winter. For Kakashi, the idea of going to the mountains during the last weeks of autumn was ludicrous; but then again, he _was_ dealing with Uchiha Sasuke. The one good thing about going to the monuments during that particular season was that there would be few people around.

When they arrived at the famed monument, Sasuke refused the tour guide, wandering on his own with Kakashi in close pursuit. Reaching the Yondaime's memorial stone, he sprawled comfortably, resting his feet on the top of the granite. He closed his eyes, his dark eyelashes lightly brushing against his upper cheeks.

A figure loomed over him, blocking the sun from his sight. He slit an eye open and smirked.

"What took you so long?" The raven asked.

"Oh, I've been around."

"Keeping an eye on me, correct?"

"Correct." Kakashi sat down beside Sasuke. The young man stood up in a sitting position, bringing his knees close to his chest.

Unbeknownst to the older man, Sasuke was relishing in the contact of an arm that was wrapped around his slender neck. The dark-haired youth nuzzled the offered appendage, enjoying the scent of the nature to the Earth.

"I just love it here." A sensual voice whispered in the raven's ear. Sasuke made a noise of agreement, wanting more of the touch from the presence sitting behind him.

"I'm glad I get to be here with you." Sasuke whispered, only loud enough for the two lovers to hear.

"Of course you are, teme," Naruto's voice seemed to echo, "but haven't I already told you, you can't keep me forever? I'm not your property. You don't own me."

"I will, if you let me." The raven voiced softly.

Naruto chuckled, a sadistic smile forming on his usually innocent face. "Silly, Sasuke. That type of talk is what will get you in trouble."

The silver-haired man glanced worriedly at his former student. Even though he hadn't heard the whole seemingly one-sided conversation, he had heard enough snippets to finally come to a rather disturbing conclusion.

_There's something wrong with that boy._

_

* * *

_

**Hokage Medical Hospital**

The Hokage Medical Hospital were a series of three story cream-colored buildings with leaves growing upwardly on the sides. The hospital was the most known in the city; each section just as important as the next. Haruno Sakura worked on the west wing for critical care. Her stationed floor consisted of patients with injuries from unexpected accidents or various illnesses.

The pinkette quickly filled out her reports, strolling down the corridors. She was on here way to the hospital's weekly meetings. Entering the conference room, the young woman sat down nervously as other medics came through in groups. Needless to say, she was not looking forward to this week's discussion. It was going to be led by the blond busty woman Tsunade-sama. There was no doubt that Sakura looked up to the older woman, but with her circumstances of housing the woman's nephew's murderer, one tends to be not as confident.

Twenty minutes of waiting for the woman, and most occupants of the room couldn't help but feel anxious. Each medic was sitting around a lengthy discussion table. As the heavy doors swung open, Sakura tensed her shoulders, and bravely brought her eyes to brown-colored ones. Said browns eyes narrowed when they saw the pink-haired medic. Sakura's eyes began to widen in response. She prayed to the heavens that she would survive the forthcoming meeting in one piece.

* * *

**Only4u – **I think I know what book you're talking about, although I don't remember the title. I guess you can say that the idea of my story seems as though it will go in that direction, but I want to believe my story is somewhat different. It is all psychological, to answer your question. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**Blueberry – **Thank you. I'm glad you liked my beginning.

**Ivy – **Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. You'll learn more about why Saskue did what he did as the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **The following contains Yaoi and Het. Relationships, language, adult situations, mentions of rape (I know it's typical but it's important for the story), AU and slight OOC.

A/N: I don't know why, but something about this chapter really bothers me. I have rewritten it about five times. I just can't figure it out! If there is _anything_ that seems off about this chapter, please let me know and I'll fix it.

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke went insane and killed his lover Uzumaki Naruto. Five years later, the raven gets released from the psychiatric hospital. His life is seemingly back to normal except for one thing – his favorite blonde is still around…

* * *

Drifting Shadows

_Journal Entry_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_December 10 – 3:27:14 PM_

_ I think it's safe to say that I absolutely _hate _Kakashi-fucking-sensei!_

_

* * *

  
_

**December 10 – Hokage Medical Hospital**

The day had started out refreshing and cool, with a calm of people around the city working busily to accomplish anything they could. For Haruno Sakura, the day had become a whirlwind of nervous gestures, heated glares, and non spoken arguments. The meeting itself was tolerable; each employee gave their honest opinion on certain issues related to patients' insurances and compensation. The young pinkette could barely keep up with the discussion; she found it was difficult to concentrate with a dark aura being indirectly targeted to her.

The conference had lasted a good two and a half hours. When everything was said and done, Sakura was one of the first medics to exit from the room. She had put her files inside her post box in the staff room, and was speedily trying to reach her next destination without running into a certain someone. It would appear that luck wasn't on her side as she bumped painfully into a strong figure. Sakura would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for a pair of sturdy arms holding her upright. Light green eyes clashed with brown, and the young medic hurriedly made her appearance presentable.

"T-Tsunade-sama, I do apologize. I-I was in a hurry." The young woman sputtered.

"There is no need for apologies, Haruno-san. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Brown eyes slightly narrowed. "Well then, I'm glad. I'll best be on my way. Good afternoon."

The busty blond walked to the other side toward the back. The pink-haired woman watched her in anticipation; she felt awkward and understandably so. She sensed that she should do something about the unresolved situation.

Sakura scurried down the hall to catch up with the older woman. The medic gently put a hand on Tsunade shoulders, and although the woman stiffened with the contact she didn't protest.

"Is there something I can help you with, Haruno-san?" The blond woman asked.

"Well," Sakura started nervously, "it's just…during the meeting…I…you…I don't want there to be any ill feelings between the two of us."

"What makes you think there are?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Well, with everything that's happened, and with Sasuke's release…I'm just doing what I think any concerned friend would do –"

Tsunade frowned. "I'm well aware that you are housing that Uchiha brat."

"Just until the hospital deems him well enough to live on his own."

The older woman snorted. "That monster doesn't deserve to live. Period."

"Tsunade-sama," the pinkette stated seriously, "you do have every right to hate him, but I won't just stand here and let you –"

She was cut off by a wicked chuckle. "You damn right I have every reason to hate him." The blond older woman paused momentarily, then said, "You know, for the last five years I have felt nothing but pure emptiness. I wanted so much to protect Naruto – from the foster homes, the school,_ everything_, but I couldn't. I failed him."

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura felt tears build inside her eyes.

"I admire you Sakura, and I'll always respect you. But I will never forgive that murderer for what he did to my baby. _Never._"

Sakura couldn't help it. The tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered sadly.

For the first time, the young medic could see the sorrow adorning the older woman's face. Tsunade looked completely sad and tired.

"So am I."

Sakura could do nothing else but witness the departure of the woman she had always admired. Absentmindedly, she put her palm against her chest where her heart was located. The water from her eyes continued to escape.

* * *

**Seven Years Before – Uzumaki Naruto, age 17 **

The limited space in the Hidden Leaf High School's guarded cafeteria made it that many students fought through their lunches in a crowded space. Eighteen year old Uchiha Sasuke scowled angrily at the crowds; mostly because some of his peers were rude enough to start eating while they were still in line.

After waiting to retrieve his food ten minutes later, the raven walked through the mass of immature high school students. He narrowly avoided the calls from various fan girls trying to motion him toward their table. As his eyes settled on his usual lunch table, his frown deepened when he saw that only Sakura was seated.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked as he sat across from his pink-haired friend.

"I don't know." She answered.

Just then, from the other side of the cafeteria, both friends heard snickers coming from a group of annoying seniors whom thought that they ruled the school.

The table to the right of them accommodated Inuzuka Kiba, a dog loving boy with red triangles tattooed on each side of his cheeks; Hyuuga Neji, a pupil less long-haired raven whose stoic attitude rivaled Sasuke's; Nara Shikamaru, a lazy genius who didn't give damn about anything; and a tomboy by the name of TenTen, she had brunette hair and had an angelic appearance, but a devilish manner.

Kiba had a triumphant smile on his face, and made an inappropriate hand gesture directed at Sasuke. The raven growled low in his throat, and was about to do some serious damage to the Inuzuka when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Sasuke, just let it go." Sakura pleaded.

"Hn. Whatever. I'm going to go find the dobe."

* * *

Teary cerulean eyes stared straight ahead; eyes focused on the clean-cut lawns surrounding the entire high school building. Blond locks filled with specks of dried tomato sauce waved involuntarily as the wind began to pick up lightly. Uzumaki Naruto sighed heavily, wishing with all his heart that his life would improve, even just a little.

Sasuke had exhausted fifteen minutes of his lunch time searching for his blond friend. His last resort was the school's roof, where Naruto often went to clear his mind.

The raven haired man smirked in triumph when he saw his friend against a wall with his knees to his chest. The smirk immediately became a frown when he saw Naruto's appearance.

_Damn assholes. I'm going to kick every single one of their asses, _the Uchiha thought.

"What're you doing up here, dobe?" The raven asked, approaching Naruto.

The azure eyed boy quickly wiped at his face, trying desperately to appear strong for his friend. "I'm doing what I always do up here – escaping."

Sasuke sat down next to the blond, eyeing his messy hair.

"Was it the Inuzuka?" Naruto nodded. "Hn. What an asshole."

Naruto snorted. "That's funny coming from you."

The pale skinned boy glared heatedly at his friend, but didn't say anything. The two remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Glancing over at his Sasuke, Naruto gave him a tired smile.

"Hey, 'Suke," he said softly, "do you ever feel like no matter what you do to have people around, you always feel alone?"

Sasuke smirked. "Are you getting sentimental on me, dobe?"

"I'm serious –"

"– that's a first –"

"– but…do you?"

The raven contemplated Naruto's question. The stillness was really eating away at the blond's psyche. After a couple of minutes, the seventeen year old thought Sasuke wasn't going to answer; he started to move away, but was stopped by the raven's hand.

"I've…always felt like that." He said quietly.

Not being able to help himself, Naruto launched at the unsuspecting raven with a warm embrace. Sasuke was startled at first; he wasn't used to such bodily contact before then. Getting over his shock, he leisurely wrapped his arms around the blond. The touch gave the raven a warm feeling inside. His initial thought was '_nothing can compare to this feeling'. _

"Its okay, Sasuke," Naruto whispered to his friend softly, "I have you and you have me. As long as we're together, we never have to feel lonely again."

* * *

**December 12 – Sakura's House**

The sunlight coming from the opened window reflected annoyingly on a certain raven's face. The comforter surrounding his body was snug; he couldn't imagine having to wake up each morning to work at a job someone utterly hated. He had wanted to stay in bed as long as possible, but such was unfortunate. It was still early in the morning, around seven o' clock, Sasuke figured. Blinking his eyes rapidly, the dark pupils settled on a figure sitting on the window sill. Said figure had one leg rocking back and forth while the other was close to their chest.

Sasuke smile a rare non-Uchiha smile. He lifted his body on his elbows. "Good morning, dobe."

The figure smiled the infamous foxy grin. "Morning, teme."

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

"Watching you sleep." The blond said matter-of-factly.

"Do you like what you see?" the raven teased.

"Oh, you have _no _idea."

The two stared at one another for long periods of time. The sun began to rise higher; Sasuke had no idea how much time had past nor did he care. He was contempt to glance at his blond haired lover, to enjoy the feelings of warmth and happiness.

"Come here." Sasuke motioned.

Naruto tilted his head in a deliciously cute fashion. "Why?"

"I want to kiss you."

"No way, teme, you probably have morning breath!"

Sasuke smirked, adjusting to a sitting position. "You love it. You _love _me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. It's _always_ about you."

"Dobe, get over here." Sasuke hissed.

"You're going to be in so much trouble." The blond mocked in a sing-song voice.

Naruto slowly, almost insultingly strolled over to the raven's beside. He stopped at the foot of the bed with a contemplative look on his face. He didn't have much time to react when pale hands grabbed a hold of the blond's waist, lifting him on the bed. Naruto was forcibly lied down on his back, Sasuke on top of him smirking.

Not wasting any more time, the raven lowered his head and gave his blond a simple peck on the lips. He trailed his mouth to the tanned neck he adored so much, nibbling and licking at various tender spots. The ivory man couldn't help but tremble with excitement as Naruto made wanton little sounds with each innocent kiss.

Sasuke worked his way back to the blond's lips, using his wet tongue to glide on Naruto's bottom lip. Hesitantly, Naruto opened his mouth so that the raven could gain entrance. Sasuke entered deep into the warm cavern, finding every intimate dip and gap greedily. Both moaned in unison as their slick appendages swirled together in a seductive twist.

Feeling brave, Sasuke used his pale hand to brush underneath the blond man's shirt. When his hands reached the erect nipples, Naruto groaned loud and hard as Sasuke pinched the pink flesh with an impulsive touch. The more Sasuke roamed the sculpted bronze body, the more the blond arched into the contact.

"S-Sasuke…we have to stop…meeting…like this…"

"Naruto…" the raven whispered, "I need you so bad."

"We need to stop now, teme. Kakashi-sensei is on his way." Both men were in a panting frenzy.

Sasuke frowned in disapproval. "How…do you…know that?"

Naruto smiled wide, his breathing regular again. "I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto. Trust me, I know these things."

As if on cue, the bedroom door was pushed open callously. The silver-haired man had an amused look on his exposed face. Walking over to the irate young man in bed, Kakashi arched one single eyebrow when he saw his former student flushed with tints of a deep pink on his cheeks and eyes in a lustful daze.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing?" He asked.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke spat.

"Well, Sakura gave me instructions to drive you to your doctor's appointment."

"Hn."

"My thoughts exactly." Kakashi exclaimed happily. "I'll give you thirty minutes to get up and get dressed, sleeping beauty."

Hatake bowed mockingly, and left the room, chuckling to himself. Waiting for his breathing to slow to normal, Sasuke prepared to get out of bed when he heard giggles coming from behind him.

"Not a word, dobe."

* * *

Yes! Another chapter down. If you are in the mood for humor involving a chibi Naruto, please feel free to read my new story 'Three's a Crowd'. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **The following contains Yaoi and Het. Relationships, language, adult situations, mentions of rape (I know it's typical but it's important for the story), AU and slight OOC.

A/N: I know the fic is confusing. It all comes down to whether Sasuke's psyche is as mixed up as we think…

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke went insane and killed his lover Uzumaki Naruto. Five years later, the raven gets released from the psychiatric hospital. His life is seemingly back to normal except for one thing – his favorite blonde is still around…

* * *

Drifting Shadows

_Journal Entry_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_December 12 – 9:12:48 AM_

_This morning I have an appointment with my psychiatrist (damn it!). What the fuck do they think they will accomplish by conversing with me? I bet they expect me to reveal some deep, dark secret that I have been hiding since my childhood. Pfft. Stupid wannabe professionals don't know anything. They never will._

_

* * *

  
_

**December 12 – Konoha Psychiatric Hospital**

Silence.

Unnerving silence.

Insufferable silence.

Silence Uzumaki Naruto could do well without.

Stoic faces examined each other from across the room. Sasuke was sitting casually on a gray and black patterned couch with cushioned pillows on the ends. The said room was a comfort setting – with resting tables, the soft russet carpeting, the framed credentials on the cream-colored walls, steeled file cabinets, and three different loveseats. The windows on the sides were slightly open, welcoming the cool air breeze to ease the tension that was between the two men.

Hyuuga Hiashi, a doctor of psychiatrist whom specialized in various mental illnesses ranging from bipolar to schizophrenia, watched his patient with a critical eye. Fifteen minutes before, the older man was able to at least have the raven engage in his questionings. Even with his answers being either 'hn', 'yes', or 'no', it was an essential change considering Sasuke's previous behavior directed at his doctors.

Naruto, whom had found a chipmunk from outside more fascinating than the two black-haired men, quickened a glance at Sasuke. The obsidian eyed young man looked as though he wasn't going to start talking anytime soon. The blond figure made a noise of frustration as he shuffled his way to his unemotional companion. He sat beside Sasuke and nudged him in the stomach, trying to get a reaction out of him. He was rewarded with the famous Uchiha glare.

"Sasuke," Hyuuga spoke up, "is there anything special you would like to discuss with me?"

"No."

"Anything you would like to share?"

Sasuke glared at the man with all the anger he could muster. The raven knew he didn't like this man. He thought of him as a quack doctor with a timid useless daughter and an asshole of a nephew.

"Yeah, tell the Doc how you can't get it up in the morning." Naruto piped loudly next to Sasuke.

The Uchiha glare became a slight grimace. If Sasuke was any other person, he would have most likely choked from the surprise and embarrassment.

"Is everything alright?" The doctor asked with mild concern in his dark eyes.

"Hn."

"Hey, Sasuke," the blond nuisance suddenly asked, "is it true what they say – that if you look at the sun long enough, you'll go blind?"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed underneath his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Indulge me, Sasuke, whom were you talking to?"

"Yeah, teme, tell him who you've been talking to." Naruto gave the raven a devious smile.

"Damn it!" The young man yelled.

Hiashi wasn't fazed by his patient's outburst, he waited expectantly.

"Are you angry?" The Hyuuga questioned.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"So, you _are _angry."

"Don't make assumptions about me!"

"Sasuke, I need you to calm down."

"I _am _fucking calm!" The black-haired younger man stood up angrily.

"You know, I think I have a sunburn…because…well, it burns." His blue-eyed companion observed his right arm. The raven's fury concidentally appeased the young blond.

"No, you don't dobe! Stop fucking talking!"

"Dobe?" The psychiatrist repeated. "Who's this 'dobe' person? A friend of yours?"

"I'm his lover and victim!" Naruto chirped seemingly happily. His mischievous eyes said otherwise.

"Hn. I want to leave."

"There's still twenty minutes in the session."

The raven headed man didn't listen as he strolled heatedly to the door's exit. The heavy entrance slammed, making the room shake with its force. The Hyuuga heaved a sigh, turning in his chair to write in his notes for the sitting…

Konoha Psychiatric Hospital

Patient Records

Patient's Name: Uchiha, Sasuke

Age: 25

Record Number: 1989200420

Prescription Rx: *******890

Previous Notes: Infirmity: Schizophrenic (Under diagnosed/Misdiagnosed)

Doctor's Comments: The date for our last session was December 12, 10:15 AM. I was able to employ Uchiha Sasuke into answering a majority of my appointed questions. However, during the last ten minutes of the questioning, Uchiha became hostile, and was often addressing someone or rather some_thing _other than me. I am not comfortable with my patient's abrupt mood swings. It's a concern of mine that he is unfortunately not ready to be around other people. I think I may even dwell deeper in requesting he be sent back to this facility. I do still believe that Uchiha is a danger to society.

Hyuuga Hiashi

* * *

Twenty-six year old Hyuuga Neji, along with his faithful friend Yamanaka Ino, walked down the halls of the Konoha Psychiatric Hospital with effortlessness. The green linoleum swept a rectangular twenty feet flooring which helped with the the long stride steps the two young people had flowing. The light rosette walls separated different rooms for different medical purposes.

The authorization tags on the clothes of Neji and Ino made it possible for them to visit any section of the psychiatric hospital. Ino tried subtly to appear as though the hospital didn't affect her; inwardly the blond woman was frightened. Mental patients were not her forte; yet, she wanted to appear strong for her potent male friend.

Neji immediately made a sour face as he watched a fuming Sasuke trudge down the other side of the hallway. He had known that the Uchiha had been released from the hospital a few days prior. It was infuriating to know that the man was able to garnish sympathy for doing such a heinous crime.

Ino watched with shocking confusion. Her former classmate and teacher were talking rapidly to one another. Sasuke still had a frown on his face, but his body language confirmed that the young man was becoming calmer. The two men strolled farther away with Kakashi lightly putting his hand on the raven's shoulder in a sign of comfort.

A few more steps afterwards led them to the section of the facility equipped with hypotheses on mood remedies. Neji wasn't too surprised to see his uncle exit one of the rooms. The older doctor looked troubled; his nephew could tell that something was bothering him. Even with his face being stoic, his eyes were guarding a mixture of emotions.

"Uncle." Neji called out as he walked over to the older Hyuuga.

"Neji, Yamanaka, it is a pleasure. How are you two today?" Ino smiled and took out a bento box she had stored in her carrier bag.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-sama. We were just on our way to bring Hinata some lunch and accompany her."

"That's a nice gesture. I'm sure she will appreciate it."

"Uncle," Neji spoke, "I saw the Uchiha down the hall a while ago. Does he happen to be one of your patients?"

"Neji, you know I cannot and will not disclose any information on _any _patient. It's confidental."

"But-"

"I do not want these negative emotions you feel for Uchiha to get in the way of your life. Am I understood?" Hiashi concluded.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama." Neji hissed formally.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at his nephew's disrespect, but didn't word it. "Good day to the both of you."

Hyuuga Hiashi didn't even give a second glance as he made his way to his next appointment. Neji stood there momentarily with his fist clenched tightly. After a few seconds, Ino put a reassuring hand on the pupil less young man in the same way Kakashi had done with Sasuke moments before.

"C'mon, Neji. Let's go find Hinata."

The long raven-haired young man nodded in agreement and the two of them walked farther along until they reached the door to the staff lounge. Neji knocked on the door firmly. One of the older medics opened the door, and saw that the two friends had approved clearance. They entered the room swiftly, both of them wanting to find Hinata while at the same time grab a suitable table.

Neji's cousin Hyuuga Hinata entered the lounge accordingly with a cute blush adorning her face. One had to wonder whether the young woman was shy all the time or if her creamy colored skin naturally brought out a pink tinge.

"Hinata!" Ino greeted.

The raven woman's blush seemed to darken. "Neji-nii, Ino-chan, I'm glad to see you."

"Likewise." Neji said.

"W-We c-can sit over there-" she pointed to a grayish-blue round table, "if you'd like."

The three sat down on the vacant table. Ino presented Hinata with the bento box that the young medic was grateful for. Ino and Neji took out their own lunches, and began eating in silence. Neji still looked unnerved, making his blonde friend shift in her seat uncomfortably.

"Hinata," Neji broke the silence, "we saw the Uchiha in the hallway on our way over here."

The raven headed woman nodded. "Yes, I heard he was released from this facility."

"I can't believe it, and to think, Haruno is rooming with that nut."

"H-Have you heard from Sakura-chan, Ino?" Hinata asked directly to the blonde woman.

Ino sighed. "It's been a couple of weeks. She did tell me that she would come to my family's Christams party."

"Is she bringing the Uchiha?" Neji asked with malice.

"I doubt it. Besides, that would be kinda...awkward if he happen to show up."

"Not to mention stupid. Why is she allowing him to stay with her anyway?"

"She's just being a good friend."

"I think you mean she's in love with the nut just like you are."

The blonde woman's face frowned. "Please, I got over my crush on Sasuke a long time ago, and anyway, so what if she loves him? It's not a crime to love someone. We can't chose who we fall in love with."

Neji narrowed his eyes in response. "That Uchiha sickens me. I saw we write a petition against him."

"You think Sakura will be mad at us if we do?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I don't care. We will discuss it on the twenty-fourth. If that's alright with you, Ino?"

"It's fine with me, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel I was betraying Sakura in a sense, but we'll see what happens."

Crowds of medical workers began to enlarge as the medics lunch hour grew smaller; Neji, Ino, and Hinata therfore continued with their meals. People in white medic uniforms scurried about, conversing with colleagues and friends in a rushed manner. Any person in the field would agree that time and patients worked hand in hand; time obviously was money in the profession.

For one Uzumaki Naruto, the whole concept of such was one of unimportance. When he had been alive, he had had dreams, dreams that would have taken him far in life. Unfortunately, his life was cut short due to someone else's selfishness. Naruto figured, now that he were dead, that he should have no other worries, but, he did find that he had unfinished business.

The said blonde was watching the three in the staff lounge eat and talk amongst themselves as he folded his arms to his chest. He couldn't help but be interested in their converstaion relating to a certain Uchiha Sasuke. As soon as he heard about Ino's Christmas party, the wheels inside his lifeless head turned hurriedly. With his thinking process on alert, the whisker-scarred man came up with one word to sum up his upcoming plan.

_Perfect._

_

* * *

  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **The following contains Yaoi and Het. Relationships, language, adult situations, mentions of rape (I know it's typical but it's important for the story), AU and slight OOC.

A/N: Some of you SasuNaru supporters are going to semi-hate me in this chapter. Emphasis on the 'semi' *Goes and hides anyway*

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke went insane and killed his lover Uzumaki Naruto. Five years later, the raven gets released from the psychiatric hospital. His life is seemingly back to normal except for one thing – his favorite blonde is still around…

* * *

Drifting Shadows

_Journal Entry_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_December 13 – 12:07:48 AM_

_I'm really pissed off! I'm fucking livid! Why? Because I have to deal with annoyingly stupid people all day everyday. I swear if it weren't for my medication, someone's body would have been found behind a vulgar dumpster by now. The three fuckers whom are aggravating me the most are: Sakura, I either want to screw the bitch senseless or strangle her thin neck until there ceases to be life in her; Kakashi-fucking-sensei, that perverted jerk off needs a life and needs to get laid – badly; finally, I want to…shit, I don't even know what I want to do to my psychiatrist, and that's what really pisses me off. I'm an Uchiha, damnit! I just hate the man, which is no state secret. I just feel trapped in my own world with no means of escaping. Sometimes, I think I'm just better off in that goddamn facility.

* * *

_

**December 13 through 14 – Sakura's House**

Sakura was worried. The young pinkette wasn't sure if she were able to handle an aggressive grown man who could literally break her neck with one hand motion. After the raven arrived from his appointment, he refused to talk with anyone, and settled with remaining in his room the following hours. Occasionally, during the night once she had finished her shift at the hospital, the young medic would check on Sasuke, mainly to ease her own conscience and concern.

She had knocked on the door gently, not wanting to upset the man more than he already had been. When she had opened the bedroom door a peek, Sakura's face relaxed some; she had a gentle smile. The Uchiha was fast asleep, his dark features in a peaceful manner that reminded Sakura of an angelic presence. His long dark lashes rested beautifully on his porcelain skin. His muscular figure captured masculinity, but at the same time gentleness. If Sakura didn't know any better, she would have believed she were staring at a well crafted self portrait.

While she had been at work, however, Sasuke reverted back to his usual mannerisms. Sakura had called in one of her good friends Karin to keep a delicate eye on the raven haired young man. The flirtatious bespectacled woman had tried to engage Sasuke in casual conversation, but the man would either brush her off rudely or give her a straightforward response. She had frowned at the disturbing man, and claimed he was boring and stiff; he retaliated by giving her the middle finger and storming off.

Feeling a bit unsafe, Karin phoned in one of her friends Juugo; the spiky haired man could hold his own against someone as ruthless as Sasuke. Even though Sakura felt uncomfortable with the idea of yet another violent man staying in her home, she allowed it; feeling as though the raven would stay calm if he weren't surrounded by many others.

The fourteenth of December was one of the pink-haired medics rare days off. The calm morning rolled around like no other, in a swift glow to enhance the city. Sakura had woken up as soon as the sun rose, casting a brilliant light inside of her room. It was one of those days where a person just wanted to feel warmth in their bed, and stay inside the house for the remainder of the hours.

Instead, the young woman made herself presentable, and lifted her body from her bed in an effort to start on the household chores before she were to check on the raven. With the house cleaned, she stalked her way to the kitchen in preparation for a light breakfast; one she were willing to save for Sasuke when he surrendered to the onslaught of hunger.

In his room upstairs, an ivory skinned man had his dark eyes on the ceiling, the un arranged pattern of the ceiling slightly fascinating him. The comforter was casually resting along his exposed hip, giving the raven an exotic look that would entice any sexual being. He rolled over on his side after being on his back for long minutes at a time.

At the foot of the bed, Naruto watched him, his face carefully analyzing the raven's ever move. The azure eyed man could tell that Sasuke was irked more than usual. He wasn't sure whether or not he should try and talk to the obsidian eyed older man. Yet, with his plan set in motion, the blonde stretched his arms upward until a slight crack was heard. Sasuke landed his eyes on Naruto, an angry expression on his face.

"Good morning, teme, did you sleep well?"

"Hn."

Naruto frowned in disapproval. "What huge dick got stuck up your ass this morning, huh? I'd really, _really_ like to know."

Sasuke ignored his question, and moved over on the bed so that he were resting on his other side. Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance and climbed next to the raven, his blond head tilted lightly on the older man's shoulder. Naruto began humming loudly, occasionally bobbing his head back and forth. The Uchiha growled lowly in his throat.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, teme?" He paused, then made a face as though he found an ultimate discovery, "Oh, I know what's going on. It was a small dick wasn't it? Aw, poor you."

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm not amused, dobe."

"What else is new?"

"Shut up."

"Shut up." Naruto mocked.

"I mean it."

"_I _mean it."

"Dobe..." The raven hissed in warning.

"Teme." The blond sing-songed.

Frustrated, Sasuke harshly crept over to the other side of the bed. Naruto looked at him in surprise, and stayed in his spot for a few minutes, seemingly in a deep thought. With no other words, the blonde figure snuggled closely up on the black-haired male, getting used to the feel of the warm, _living _body against him. Taking a few moments to relax, Sasuke brought his hand around the lithe body, and settled contently against the other.

"You still mad at me?" Naruto asked innocently. "You have no reason to be. I was just having a little fun."

"Tch. Whatever, dobe."

"I like lying against you like this. If things had been different, we could have always..." Naruto trailed off, a hint of sadness in his blue eyes.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes childishly. "I can never talk to you." He removed himself from the raven's embrace and sat upright, cross legged. "I'm bored. Why don't we go on an adventure?"

"What?"

The Uzumaki shuffled messily off from the bed, the raven watching his every move. The blond headed figure grazed his tan fingers along the walls, humming underneath his breath. When he eyed a desktop with a notebook on top, he grinned knowingly. It took Sasuke a mere second to recognize what the younger man was smiling towards. Sasuke's eyes widened un-Uchiha-like, he jumped from the bed and tried to grab the book from Naruto's grasp but narrowly missed.

"You have a diary!? Are you serious?"

"It's not a diary," Sasuke clarified embarrassingly, "it's a journal."

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "Same difference. Then again, you _were_ always a fruit."

"Give. It. Back." He spat.

The blond disregarded the man's obvious malice, and skimmed through the pages, stopping on the thirteen's date. While he was busy reading the notebook, Sasuke took the opportunity to snatch the journal and hurriedly put it away in a drawer nearby. He eyed Naruto with a vicious glare.

"You know," Naruto stated, "you shouldn't refer to Sakura as a 'bitch'. I can't say that I like her anymore, but what she's doing is pretty noble. You wouldn't see me rooming with a psychopath."

"Funny, because that's exactly what you did." Sasuke smirked.

The sapphire eyed man smirked right back. "So you do admit you're crazy? At least you're past the denial stage. I told you this talk would get you in trouble and now you're writing wicked things."

"Get out."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Get the fuck out!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger. "Fine." He stomped to the bedroom door, and opened it in one clear movement. "For the record, if anybody needs to get laid, it's you." He claimed over his shoulder, slamming the door on his way out.

"Fuck you!" The raven screamed. "I don't want to see your idiotic face when I wake up from my sleep!"

On the other side of the door, Naruto listened to the raven's harsh words without a care in the world. He shook his head in disbelief, and strolled down Sakura's hallway chuckling to himself. Reaching the end of the hall, he gradually disappeared in a ghostly fashion.

* * *

"Sasuke?" A gentle voice question soothingly. The raven woke up with a start, relaxing fingers gliding gently through his dark hair.

"What?" He snapped, but uneasily braced himself when his pink-haired friend gave him a look of confusion and hurt. "What is it, Sakura?"

The said young woman was on the end of the bed looking at the man tenderly; she had been straightening up her room when she heard a door slam, and shouting commencing.

"I was worried about you." She admitted, continuing to groom the raven locks.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at her over protectiveness. He hadn't even been able to fall back to sleep because she insisted on opening the bedroom door, rushing to see what might have been wrong.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He said more angrily than he meant to.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked nicely, removing her hand from his hair. "It's mid-morning, you know."

"No."

"There's got to be something you want."

The raven stared right into the jaded eyes so full of emotion. He suddenly smirked, and caught the pinkette off guard when he claimed her lips in a feverish kiss.

Sakura's eyes widened briefly, but a second later she returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Silently admitting it to himself, Sasuke did rather enjoy her natural taste, not as much as Naruto's, but still the flavor on her tongue, a mixture of cherries and peaches, gave the usually stoic man an arousal. He leisurely brought both of them in a lying position with him on top; Sakura's face was flushed, she broke the kiss to get some much needed air before Sasuke plunge right back into her hot mouth.

The green eyed woman moaned inside his mouth while his delicate hand went underneath her shirt and touched the sensitive flesh around her naval. His long fingers traced butterfly touches toward her chest; without taking his mouth away from Sakura's, he used both of his hands to slide them underneath her silky bra. He grabbed her right breast with so much force, the young medic squeaked and arched her back. Her mouth yet again disconnecting with his.

"Oh, Sasuke..."

Taking one pert nipple between his fingers, Sasuke lifted up her shirt, and lowered his head to stop above her navel. He teased her by using his wet organ to trace the circle around and dip his tongue inside. The female above him made pity whimpers that could make anyone shake with unfullfilled passion.

Slowly, he made a wet trail up her torso until he reached her other breast that hadn't gotten enough attention. He sucked and nipped at the tender flesh hungrily, saliva coating the pink nub. Sakura's eyes were clenched tight, mouth slightly opened in grateful bliss and it took her a full minute to register that the raven had discarded her shirt and bra. A blush crept in her cheeks, then brightened when she saw that Sasuke was only wearing his boxers.

The flushed woman could clearly see the hardened erection through the man's inner wear. His lust filled eyes looked at the milky skin of her chest. Sakura wanted to ravish him as she saw a pink tongue poke from between his pale lips to lick at them. Wanting to take control, the pinkette flipped the two over. She smirked in triumph when she saw the look of shock on the pale man's face. She would have laughed if it were any other situation.

Bravely, she brought her lips to his, tongues sucking and dancing with one another. With a slow grace, Sakura grasped onto the ends of his boxers and pulled cautiously. He assisted her by raising his hips from the surface of the bed. Gentle fingers came up to massage her scalp with hidden professionalism. The young woman couldn't help but groan at the added pleasure. The feel of those fingers stroking her pink hair was glorious; she never wanted it to end. When the fingers reached the ends of her hair, Sakura smiled into their kiss enjoying the feel of Sasuke's shaft brushing up against her leg until...

"Ow, What the hell...!?"

"What now?" Sasuke asked with annoyance plastered on his face.

"You pulled my hair, that's what! Why were you being so rough?"

The raven looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "I didn't pull your hair. My hands were on your hips."

"Oh, right. Who else could have pulled my hair? It's just the two of us here."

Sasuke's face went from annoyance to anger in a split second. The way his features were contorted really frightened her. She quickly dressed herself with the dark-haired man doing the same. As soon as he was finished, he raced out of the room.

"Where you going?" She asked to deaf ears.

The Uchiha dashed down the stairs, eyes narrowing even more when he saw his blonde (ex)-lover leaning against a separate wall near the living room.

"Hi, teme!" He chirped. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"You were in the room with me and Sakura, weren't you?"

Naruto tilted his head, reminiscent of a curious fox. "I don't know what you mean. I was waiting for you right here."

The blue eyed blonde walked to the front door, and opened it with ease. He spun around and gave the raven a foxy grin, but Sasuke could see behind the smile. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the man was mocking him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to, dobe?"

"What are _you_ up to?" He countered.

"What are you trying to prove?"

Naruto glanced at him, hidden mirth circling around his blue orbs. He remained quiet for a few seconds, the only sound in the house were Sakura's sobs coming from upstairs.

The blonde brought his eyes to the staircase, and spoke, "Poor, Sakura-chan. If only she knew."

"Tell me what you're planning?"

"I'm planning... to go on an adventure!"

"You're not leaving, dobe."

Naruto giggled, bringing his hand to cover his mouth in an endearing way. "Don't you wish you were my _mother_, 'Suke?"

"You're not leaving me!"

The Uzumaki waved goodbye to Sasuke in a seductive performance, then jumped onto the street without looking back. By this time, Sakura had come down stairs, dry tears on the surface of her cheeks. She looked at the young man uncertainly.

"Sasuke, who were you talking---Sasuke, wait!"

The arrogant man seemed more determined than ever to find out what his blonde was scheming. Uchiha left the house swiftly; he caught up to the blond man, and gave him an expectant look. Naruto acted as though he was oblivious to the man's questioning qaze.

"I'm coming with you." Sasuke announced.

"Possessive, much?"

"You're mine, dobe."

Naruto chuckled. "That's what you want your crazed mind to believe. How do you know you're even talking to me? I could be a figment of your imagination."

"I just know."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke." He inhaled, his sapphire eyes disappearing behind his eyelids briefly, "Whatever you say."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **The following contains Yaoi and Het. Relationships, language, adult situations, mentions of rape (I know it's typical but it's important for the story), AU and slight OOC.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews! *Gives you all big hugs*

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke went insane and killed his lover Uzumaki Naruto. Five years later, the raven gets released from the psychiatric hospital. His life is seemingly back to normal except for one thing – his favorite blonde is still around…

* * *

Drifting Shadows

_Journal Entry_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_December 14 – 2:24:00 AM_

_Can the world just go to hell and never come back?

* * *

_

**December 14 – Konoha City **

"Sasuke, are you sure this is necessary?" A certain blonde asked his distraught companion.

The Uchiha plainly ignored his question, rummaging around a high metal trashcan from behind a dilapidated inner building. The pale man scrunched his face in disgust as his hands became littered with spoiled piles of wasted food. When he found what he was looking for, he smirked inwardly, arranging the sweater he had found so that the fabric was more acceptable.

The cotton clothing was grayish with black swirls designed on the outside. He quickly put the sweater on, and lifted the hood in order to conceal his sleek raven hair. He stepped out of the shadows, and motioned for Naruto to follow his lead. The said man did so in a reluctant fashion. Once Sasuke felt the area was safe, he spoke in a calm voice.

"There's no doubt Sakura and the pervert are looking for me."

"So, you're trying to disguise yourself?" Naruto asked indignantly. "No offense, 'Suke, but it's not working."

The raven glared. "That wasn't my complete intention. I'm trying not to be noticed. I most likely won't be if I look like I come from the streets."

"Ha! I always knew you were a bum!"

"Do you ever make sense?" Sasuke asked him irritably.

"In the morning," was the intelligent reply.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, hastily strolling away on the sidewalk. He was headed toward the shopping malls where there would be people about, and it would be easier to secrete his identity. The morning sun brought crisps to the breezing air in frantic waves. The surrounding of crowds was a bit much for the brash man, but he kept his cool. Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than before, soaking up the colorful sights from the people to the environment. Christmas and winter decorations on the different structures enticed the groups to flaunt joyously for the holidays.

The raven glimpsed over his shoulder at the blonde, a small smile appearing on his handsome face. He actually enjoyed the blue-eyed man's reaction to the outside world; the said young man was pleased with the way everything and everyone connected together, as though the unexpected _was_ indeed expected. Naruto still carried exuberant innocence, an innocence only founded by someone as cheerful and pleasant as Naruto.

"I'm going to call in a cab." Sasuke muttered darkly.

"What for?"

"I have to find someone."

"Who?"

"Itachi." The raven spat like the name left acid on his tongue.

The blonde sighed privately in his mind; it was one thing to be upset with a sibling for overlooking another, it was another to actually hate said sibling based on one's own thoughts considering their parents' death, and for who was responsible.

"Teme, that's crazy. How are you going to even find him? You haven't seen the man in five years."

The raven gave the man a smug smile, searching discreetly in his pants pocket. What he took out astonished the other man, his cerulean orbs widening in a dramatic effect. In the creamy skinned hands were bills in hundreds. The blond stared at the money as though the greenery paper was alluring him in awe.

"Where'd you get that?" The blonde whispered in surprise.

"I swiped it from Sakura's room while that Karin slut was trying to 'entertain' me." He shrugged in an unambiguous dismissal.

Naruto frowned when Sasuke mentioned the word slut, but otherwise kept his opinions to himself. _How could Sakura be so trusting as to leave that much money around?_

The two walked farther along, and stopped when they reached an empty phone booth surrounded by crushed beer cans. Using the directory book on the side, Sasuke flipped through the yellow pages until he found the number he were looking for. He called the given number, and asked for a cab and gave the man on the other line an address to his current location. The dark-haired man hung up the phone, feeling rather proud of his accomplishments. He just needed to reach his destination, and then everything would be set into motion.

"We still have twenty minutes until the cab gets here." Sasuke proclaimed.

"What's with this 'we' business? I just wanted to go on an adventure." Naruto questioned exasperated.

A smirk appeared on the porcelain face. "We are, dobe."

"Not like this. I want to go on a_ real_ adventure! I…I want to fly." The sun-kissed man spread his arms similar to showing off angelic wings. "Let me fly, Sasuke."

"How?" The raven asked, intrigued.

"Well," he started, bringing his arms back down, "baby birds learn to fly when their ready to leave the nest; when their ready to let go."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't like where this conversation is going."

"I need you to let me go." He whispered sadly. The blue eyes pathetically pleaded for him to do so.

Obsidian eyes regarded sapphire ones with a cold and hurt purpose. He moved placidly, advancing toward the blonde. When the two were faced to face, Sasuke used his right hand to caress the left tan cheek of Naruto, one digit lightly feeling the whisker scars. The touch was so tender, so loving; the blue-eyed man was taken aback.

"Never." Was the final conclusion of the raven.

The Uzumaki pouted in defiance, but a few moments later got that mischievous smile back on his face. Sasuke was beginning to detest that smile.

"I'm going to go get some cigarettes." Sasuke said, stalking in the route of a squared local liquor store.

"What!? But they're bad for your health."

* * *

**Konoha Countryside/Uchiha Manor**

Sasuke's face was in the palm of his hand as he watched the flat grasslands pass by in the windows of the cab that was transporting him. The temperature from the outside had decreased; it made the raven grateful that he had found the sweater in the alleyway. Even when the cab driver gave him a dirty look for his appearance, the man felt that his life was finally able to settle down.

He eyed the countryside warily as the first hail ball fell from the now cloudy sky. On the other side of him was a very hyper Naruto, jumping up and down slightly just to annoy Sasuke.

The Uchiha had lost his patience a few times, but had to recoil when the cabbie watched him with confusion. By the end of a half hour, the hail became snow, and covered the ground in a startling white wonderland. The yellow vehicle drove upward on a private road in the direction of the famed Uchiha Manor. The property came into view, a black steel gate in the front. The car stopped gradually with the raven paying the needed fee. Exiting the cab, the duo looked ahead with anticipation. The raven walked up, Naruto a few steps behind him.

Long pale fingers pressed in the family code easily from the vacant security booth, the gate opened with a swift movement - they had finally arrived. The Uchiha Manor was a five story building of perfected light gray brick formation.

On the side of the mansion were growing plant stems with lovely Sakura buds attached. The driveway was in a circular path, a crystal fountain of a Goddess in the middle of it. Naruto, whom had only visited the Uchihas a couple of times, embraced the natural beauty of the wealthy property. Trees were scattered in random areas to complete the setting.

"Gorgeous," Naruto said softly, admiring everything with humble appreciation.

The lone steps to the building was a long awaited experience for both men. Naruto's brow furrowed together when the dark eyed young man went to the side; he came back seconds later with a golden key in hand.

"I've always kept a spare key hidden in the bushes, just in case." He said in way of explanation.

"Oh."

As they entered the house, curious blue eyes looked at everything: the beautifully ceramic flooring, the expensive ruby wallpaper, various art paintings and statues, and a clear diamond chandelier on the high ceiling. The blond man was in close pursuit as the raven made his way up the complicated stairwell. They reached the third floor with Naruto watching the older man curiously. The third floor was just as amazing as the rest of the home.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

"To Itachi's room," he said without skipping a beat, "it's obvious someone has been living here since my parents' death."

"How do you know it's him?"

"I just do."

"Of course," Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation, "you know _everything_."

Sasuke walked into his older brother's room without a care, his face stifling a grimace from the smell of alcohol absorbing inside. The bed was unmade, and the walls were bare and painted gray. Anybody else would have thought the room was for guests with the black comforters on the bed, the bare wooden desktop, the untouched Dell laptop, the nearly empty closet and the dark rug covering some of the tile.

"He has been here."

The raven left after a few minutes of searching through the room, the blond didn't see any point to the whole situation, but yet again not voicing his concern. Instead, the wheels in his head continued to turn in rapidity.

"Where are you going now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "To take a shower." The pale man smirked. "Care to join me?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Hn. Tell me why." He demanded.

"I'm dead, Sasuke."

* * *

Wide sapphire eyes observed the luxurious bathroom with happy intent. The tanned man was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet humming away childishly while Sasuke was taking a warm shower. The clear water slid down the ivory skin in a sensual flow. The shampoo suds in his hair made his scalp feel completely wonderful. Irritated with Naruto's antics, he asked a question he'd been itching to know for a long time.

"Oi, dobe, how are you able to touch me and I you, but not touch some other things?"

"I'm connected to you, whether I like it or not. So anything connected to you, is connected to me which I can feel." _Or, you could be crazy, _he wanted to add.

'The shower's connected to me."

"Yeah, but not the water."

The raven thought about his answer, and resumed washing his body. The Uzumaki smirked inside and out with the way he was noticing how the youngest Uchiha's mind really worked.

"So, find yourself somebody to love..." The blonde sang in a light baritone voice.

"Shut the hell up. I hate that song."

"I think that song is just right for you." Naruto giggled.

"Stop that. You sound like a girl."

"Coming from you, it's a compliment."

Sasuke stepped out of the clear glassed shower stall in all his naked glory several minutes later. The raven knew he was attractive, and flaunted his body around as much as he could. Naruto witnessed his display with mild interest. The dark-haired man dried away the wetness on his exposed skin with a fluffy navy towel he received from a counter. When he was finished, he shuffled to the other side of the bathroom to retrieve the clothes he had laid out for himself.

Dressed and comfortable in casual wear, the raven spent the next two hours calling around from the elongated kitchen trying to find any information and the whereabouts of one Uchiha Itachi. Most of the conversations led to dead ends; Sasuke couldn't even rely on his father's company since the building had substantially shut down when he was hospitalized. The raven felt good to know that his family's business still made money from other products of companies.

The man's last resort had been a good friend of Itachi's, a blue skinned man by the name of Kisame. The sharp toothed associate had told Sasuke that he hadn't heard from the older Uchiha in days. He, however, informed him that the dark-haired man often was seen hanging out at a popular joint known as Club Leaf. The youngest Uchiha said his thanks and hung up the phone with an evil smile on his face.

"We're going out, dobe."

"Where? Where?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"To a club."

* * *

**Club Leaf**

The Club Leaf was a single building with show lights and flashes of red, green, and blue. The different colors were an annoyance to Sasuke as he stood in line to be summoned inside. Back at the Manor, the raven had used gel to make his dark locks more spiky. There was black eyeliner to enhance his darkened orbs on his face. He had angrily tousled his shirt away for a more polished button top which took longer than he meant to. It was evening when they had reached the spot. His dark jacket with the pockets on the side kept him warm against the freezing wind.

Naruto, on the other hand, held no worries for such things. Once it was Sasuke's turn to enter, all he had to say was 'Uchiha', and he was invited right in. The stylish man smiled in a knowing way. He guessed the bouncer had mistaken him for his older brother.

_Idiot, _his mind suggested smugly.

Naruto and Sasuke uncomfortably made their way to the bar, the raven asking some people about his brother; unfortunately, nobody had seen him. The dark-haired man wanted to order a drink to calm his anger. At first, the bartender wouldn't follow his given order, and demanded that Sasuke show his ID. Using his trick he had done before from the outside, the raven received his alcoholic beverage with ease. He sipped the Sake, and enjoyed the warm sensation streaming down his throat. He got three more drinks, and pretty soon was tipsy.

The dance floor was flooded by young bodies moving seductively against one another. The blonde was in the middle of it, swaying his hips in a sexually rhythmic dance. The loud music boomed from the speakers in organized beats to charm anyone and everyone. At one point, Naruto had lifted up his shirt to show off his sculpted abs, his stomach rolling repeatedly. His eyes were shut, his head was back, and he playfully ran his hands through his soft yellow mane.

Sasuke was so aroused by the sight that he shifted awkwardly in his seat to hide his forming erection. When a slow song came on, Naruto stopped moving long enough to use his finger to motion the raven over to him. Figuring he had nothing to lose, the man walked over, unaware of the hungry gazes of several men, including predatory gleams in yellow and dark eyes.

Naruto gave his companion a very sexy smile, tantalizingly bringing his hand to the raven's chest while he went behind him. Sasuke watched the azure eyed man's actions in lustful fascination. Scooting his nether regions closer to the older man, the blonde moved his hands sensually to both sides of Sasuke's hips. He began dancing their bodies in a slow, precise movement; many eyes merely on Sasuke. He closed his own eyes, and put his hands on top of Naruto's. For over an hour, the raven danced, which was an activity he rarely performed.

The dancing more or less loosened the man above the alcohol. He came back to the bar, and ordered the same couple of drinks. A man with silver hair and glasses sat beside him, the dark eyed man not paying him any mind.

"That was a sexy dance you just did." The man complimented.

"Hn." He said in his drunken daze.

"The name's Kabuto. What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Uchiha...'Suke..." He slurred.

"The Uchiha?" Kabuto asked rather surprised. "Well, well, this is a treat."

"Hn." The raven's eyes began to flutter. The bespectacled young man took that opportunity to slip some drugs in his drink. When the raven man drank the rest, Kabuto smirked in his mind.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere more...private." Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and took him to the back room.

In the spare room was one single bed with golden silk covers, and a bathroom to the side. Other items were either in boxes or in the closet. Kabuto led the raven to settle on the bed, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

"You're in my private room about to make me lots of money." A vicious hiss answered for him. A pale man with long black hair emerged from the club's other room. His yellow eyes gazing up and down the raven's body.

"Orochimaru-kun, would you like me to start?" The pale man's assistant asked him.

"Yes, I have the camera set up."

Not wasting any more time, Kabuto removed his and Sasuke's clothing. The drug had taken effect, the porcelain man's skin tingling and burning everywhere. The silver headed older man climbed on top of the aroused raven man, and kissed him frantically. Sasuke's lips were swollen and bruised from the harsh lip to lip contact, a slimy tongue pushing against his own. Kabuto rubbed their shafts together; his result was a sexy rumble from the man below him.

Kabuto moved his mouth to lick at the uncovered collarbone, biting teasingly on the sweet tasting flesh. He sucked on the junction between the neck and the shoulder, earning more sounds from Sasuke. The older man smirked, and used his hands to touch every part of Sasuke's skin, landing lastly down on a milky right thigh.

"Marvelous." The snake man announced.

Orochimaru licked his lips with his long tongue like the sex-crazed man that he was. The raven knew something was wrong, but couldn't pinpoint it, his muddled senses were too deep in a bottomless pit. Suddenly, the groping stopped, two screams were heard, and then there was nothing.

"What...?" The confused man questioned.

"Don't say I didn't do _you_ any favors." Said a familiar voice, sounding rather scornful as the darkness finally settled on the Uchiha.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **The following contains Yaoi and Het. Relationships, language, adult situations, mentions of rape (I know it's typical but it's important for the story), AU and slight OOC.

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke went insane and killed his lover Uzumaki Naruto. Five years later, the raven gets released from the psychiatric hospital. His life is seemingly back to normal except for one thing – his favorite blonde is still around…

* * *

Drifting Shadows

_Journal Entry_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_December 15 – 7:12:19 PM_

_I hate this – having to be in a hospital bed with only a journal notebook to comfort me. At least Sakura was smart enough to bring the notebook during her lunch break. It's going to be another twenty four hours before the drug in my body system is completely flushed out. If I had known that the bastard Neji had been the one to find me, I would have begged the authorities to keep me knocked out. I guess what had happened was Sakura called the psychiatric facility after I had ran away, and word got back to the medics in the hospital. Hyuuga, being the meddlesome bother that he is, asked what everyone was so nervous about when he went to visit his uncle. Luck would have it that he would call around as I did before, and end up in the same damn club. Man, this world with these people in it is so fucking pitiful; it makes me want to vomit continuously.

* * *

_

**Eleven Years Before – Uchiha Sasuke, age 14**

Promising dark eyes darted back and forth between the occupied room with the closed oak door to the unfilled hallway where, hopefully, no one would pass through. A fair skinned teenager waited impatiently for the two males in the other room to finish their business-like conversation.

The corner of the young teen's mouth lifted upward in a half smile as he glanced down at the brownish envelope in his grasp. His hands held the written report card from his high school that confirmed that the dark haired youth had aced all of his classes with perfect simplicity.

A hand unexpectedly landing on top of his head, startling the young man, who flinched slightly until he stared straight back into identical eyes with a more feminine edge. A woman in her early forties gave the teen a gentle smile full of motherly warmth. She had pale skin and the same dark hair accustomed in the Uchiha clan.

"Hello, Sasuke." She greeted gladly to the youngest Uchiha of the Manor.

"Hello, Mother," he greeted back not as warmly. He looked up at her with a slight sulk; how had she been able to sneak on him without being detected?

"What is it that you needed?" Uchiha Mikoto asked her son with worry adorning her delicate face. "Your father and brother are in the middle of a meeting, if you haven't noticed."

Sasuke wanted to laugh at the word 'meeting'. The two males were father and son. What normal father and son conversed because it was based on a meeting? The whole concept was lost on the raven justifiably.

"I wanted to show father my report card from school."

"Is that so? How did you do, dear?"

The young raven gave his mother a genuine smile, and handed her the packet. She lifted the cover with graceful movements. When she had unfolded the paper, her face lit up vibrantly and she quickly embraced her son with all the love in the world.

"Oh, Sasuke, this is wonderful." She brought her lips to kiss the top of his forehead. "I am so proud of you."

The raven-haired teen blushed, letting loose on his hold, and gazed at his mother in minor embarrassment and appreciation.

"Thank you, Mother. That means a lot to me."

Just then, harsh voices from the other side of the closed door escalated as the door flew open with an irritated looking Uchiha Fugaku, whom was eying his oldest son in a disgraced stare.

"How dare you disregard anything I put forth to you!? You treat my business as though it means nothing to you!" Fugaku yelled.

"Father, I wanted to---" Sasuke started.

"With all due respect, Father, I have no passion to work in the business world. It is not my calling and seems unworthy of my time." Uchiha Itachi explained impassively.

"Father, I---"

"Not now, Sasuke," the older man addressed his youngest stoically, and then brought his attention to Itachi, "I don't appreciate any of this, Itachi. You _will _reconsider my offer and you _will _accept it." The dark haired older Uchiha stormed off with an arrogant huff. His wife therefore gave Sasuke an apologetic look, then followed after the angry man.

The raven watched his parents walk away with a defeated look crafting his features. As soon as their father was away a distance, his older brother looked over to him, and the older teen's face softened.

"Were you waiting for father?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," the other boy hissed.

"Why, my I ask?"

"It's not any concern of yours, Itachi!" Sasuke snapped.

"I do not understand," the long haired young man said sincerely, "why are you yelling at me for? I have done nothing wrong."

"I...just...just leave me alone!" The young teen took off in the opposite direction of where his parents had gone. Itachi watched his younger brother run away with an emotionless face. Inwardly, however, the young man felt hurt and betrayed by the people he called his family.

Sasuke hastily trudged down the hallways until he had reached the door to his bedroom. He opened it with a start, a scowl on his face. It were times such as these when the raven wanted nothing more but to disappear into oblivion, to let the darkness soak him in until there was no single trace of him left.

With an aggravated sigh, the young raven sat down on his dark blue satin covered bed. He threw his report card to the other side of the room, suddenly disgusted with how enthusiastic he had been acting beforehand. He let his negative exhaust get the best of him; casually, he lowered his body so that he was lying on his back. The upset boy wanted to take his frustrations out on something, but didn't know how he could do it. He hated the feeling, and that so called feeling was heightened with his persistent emptiness and loneliness.

* * *

**December 16 - Hokage Medical Hospital**

A raven haired young man let a breath of air escape his pale lips as he adjusted his body to the warmth of the white hospital sheets. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed, unaware of the medical atmosphere. The heart monitor beeped steadily, a positive read for the patient's progression. The IV in his left hand felt loosened, the clear tube nevertheless helping natural fluids enter thoroughly throughout his system.

The Uchiha wanted to hiss up a storm when he heard a knock coming from the side. He slit one eye open, and glared at his intruders - Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. With reluctance, he lifted his body into a sitting position. His pink-haired visitor cautiously made her way to sit at the edge of the bed, Kakashi taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs in the far corner. The now dark opened eyes looked up and waited patiently (or impatiently, depending on how one looked at it).

The awkward silence of the room was one of complete mistrust and uneasiness. Light green eyes stared into cold ebony ones, Sakura had an understandable urge to turn and run away from it all. The silver headed man off to the side put on his usual obnoxious grin (one can assume), and broke the mildly disturbing silence.

"How you feeling, sleepy beauty?"

Sasuke glared, but said nothing. Sakura gave her ex-teacher an exasperated look first, and then brought her attention to the raven with a semi-pleasant smile.

"We're glad to see that you're doing well now, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Finding the bare walls more appealing, the midnight eyes looked away from the pair, frowning suddenly when he felt Sakura scoot a little closer to him. He wanted to push the young woman away, and would have if Kakashi hadn't been present.

"I talked to your doctor at the psychiatric facility," the pinkette conversed slowly, "they're saying that, maybe, it would be best if you stayed with them for a couple of days so that they can monitor your health properly."

"Hn. Figures." Sasuke said with a snort.

"Are you upset about this, Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course not. I just love the fact that I was drugged, nearly raped, had to have liquids flushed out my body, and now I'm about to go back to that fucking nut house." He commented sarcastically.

"At least you got a taste of you own medicine." The masked man said under his breath.

"What are you saying about me, you fucking pervert?!" Sasuke snapped.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Look who's talking, you---"

"Kakashi-sensei," the young medic gave the older man pleading eyes, "could you please just give us a minute?"

The silver-haired male nodded, removing himself from the seat. He gave the raven a harsh stare that Sasuke equaled with his infamous Uchiha glare. Gradually, the teacher opened the door and let himself exit into the waiting room. The pinkette settled her melancholy eyes warily on her raven haired friend. Her stare was scrunitizing, she acted as though she wanted to figure the angry man out with just one glance.

"Sasuke," she sighed, tensing her already tight shoulders, "I-I'm really worried about you, and frankly, I don't know how to handle this peculiar behavior of yours."

The young man eyed her with disdain. "Do I frightened you, Sakura?"

"Yes," she admitted fearfully, eyes watering, "I just don't know what to do anymore. Everyone thinks I'm wrong for wanting to take care of you. I feel like such a horrible person, but I...I want to help you. Tell me what I can do to help. Please."

"Who says I need anyone's help?"

In a flash, Sakura's face contorted into hurt and disbelief. Her words coming from her mouth were laced in a malice quarrel.

"Hello?! How could you even ask that? For heaven sake's, Sasuke, you _killed _someone! You took an innocent life!"

The raven brashly grabbed a hold of the creamy wrist of the female medic, and held her down underneath him. His IV was close to losing contact with his skin, but he could care less. She gave him a look of terror, and was about to scream, but Sasuke brought his hand to hover over her pouty lips. In those few seconds, Sakura thought she were going to die, to be ripped away and become the second victim of the raven.

The black-eyed man lowered his head to whisper inside Sakura's ear. "You know what? There is something you can do. I want you to stay the hell away from us." _Us_? The pinkette supplied in her frantic head. "I can't be alone," he continued, "never alone again. He'll remain with me, and if anyone says otherwise, I'll kill them."

When he released her, she hurriedly sprung up, nearly falling to the olive patterned floor. She left the room without another word, making the raven sneer in spite of himself.

Fixing himself up, he took back to a lying position, and resumed to keeping his eyes shut. An hour began to pass by, as the clock on the wall ticked away the seconds. The afternoon slowly transforming into a darkened evening. The gush of wind coming from the window made the young man shiver in coldness. How could it suddenly be that freezingin a once warm room?

"You awake, teme?"

"Hn."

The blond presence chuckled darkly. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought Sakura saw," a louder chuckle, "a _ghost_ from the way she scrambled out of here."

"Go away." The raven deadpanned, eyes suddenly opened.

"So negative."

"I'm not in the mood for your mind games, dobe."

"You mean _your _mind games." The Uzumaki corrected. The azure eyed man was sitting on the windowsill, golden tresses blowing attractively as the frosty air blew heavily.

"I know what you're trying to do." Sasuke claimed.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me, smart guy. What am I trying to do?" Naruto jumped off from his sitting to lie on top of the raven, who watched him suspiciously.

"You want to hurt me."

Naruto eyed him with his oh-so-familiar grin. "That shouldn't be your only concern. See, I'm not as idiotic as you may think. So, the question is how does your - my - mind really work? Whether I'm imaginary or not, it all comes down to the same result."

"Which is?"

"My thinking starts here-" he tapped his temple, and then traced his face until his trail stopped at his heart in his chest, "and ends here."

Not waiting for another response, the blonde brought his lips and rubbed them lightly against the raven's. Naruto snickered when he heard a startled gasp escape from the older man's mouth. He leaned his head against Sasuke's chest, the heartbeat easing him into a welcoming solace.

"You're welcome." The yellow haired man blurted which surprised Sasuke.

"For what?"

"For saving you the other day, duh!"

"What? I thought that bastard Neji---"

Naruto shrugged. "I could have sworn I did, but I'm just a spiritual entity so what do I know? Either way, teme, your pride was crushed."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **The following contains Yaoi and Het. Relationships, language, adult situations, mentions of rape (I know it's typical but it's important for the story), AU and slight OOC.

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke went insane and killed his lover Uzumaki Naruto. Five years later, the raven gets released from the psychiatric hospital. His life is seemingly back to normal except for one thing – his favorite blonde is still around…

* * *

Drifting Shadows

_Journal Entry_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_December 16 – 10:14:02 PM_

_I just got released from the Hokage Medical Hospital and as of now am back at the Konoha shithouse aka Konoha Psychiatric. The staff plan on having me placed here for a minimum of a week. I guess I'm still a little pissed, but not as much as yesterday. At least I'm getting a break from all the unwanted stupidity._

* * *

**December 17 - Konoha Psychiatric Hospital**

"Sasuke," a cool male's voice questioned, "do you remember our first session together?"

"Hn."

Hyuuga Hiashi regarded his patient with a smooth calmness and understanding. The two indifferent men were once again facing from the other in the opposite side of the room. The young raven's face was impassive; of course, he not wanting to be in the talkative mood. For him, the room seemed more cramped than usual. It was annoying to say the least.

"Well," the psychiatrist continued; his silver framed glasses perched on top of his nose. He had an organized notebook resting on his thigh nonchalantly. He looked straight into the younger man's ebony eyes with determination, "as I recall, you mentioned something about your family...disregarding you most of the time. Is that right?"

"No. They ignored me."

"I don't think they had reason to ignore you."

The raven's eyes flashed with anger. "They were _my _family, not yours!"

"But you had said that your mother paid you mind."

"Hn."

"Would you agree or disagree?"

"What's it matter?"

The older Hyuuga sighed, removing his glasses from his face. He eyed Sasuke with sympathy, leaning forward in an attempt to seem as though he were a friend. This approach he found had a more effortless effect on patients who were more or less hostile.

"Sasuke, I know you may not like me. You have had animosity towards me from the beginning. But I want to make this perfectly clear to you - I'm not here to judge or criticize. I am here to ease you through what you feel may be the impossible. Now, can we agree on that?"

The stoic young man remained silent. Hiashi, finding no other options, referred back to his confidentiality notes on the angered dark-haired man. He knew all about Sasuke's violent past history, and felt that it was a better time to explore the issue since the raven was more inclined to answer questions.

"Why don't we talk about something else then, okay?"

"Whatever."

"You can start if you want."

"No."

"Well, then I will start - tell me more about this 'dobe' you mentioned last session."

The couch that the younger man was sitting on became increasingly uncomfortable according to his body. Sasuke had a sadistic urge to go over and choke the man to death. Talking about the dobe was like going into unfamiliar territory for the raven. He awkwardly looked at his doctor with a quizzical yet crazed look on his face.

"I...don't want to talk about _him_." Sasuke whispered with a hiss.

"Tell me why not." The Hyuuga probed.

"I usually never talk about him to anyone."

"Well, we can give it a try, can't we?" Hiashi actually smiled which was a rarity for him. He wanted to keep Sasuke as relaxed as humanly possible.

With a slight flinch, the raven nearly jumped away from the couch to pace back and forth in contemplation. He would stop his movements every couple of seconds to neatly recollect his thoughts. Hiashi watched him with professional patience. The doctor figured Sasuke had a lot to say, but didn't know the best way to go about it.

"He's my lover." The raven finally said, pausing in his rapid steps.

"How would you describe your current relationship with him?"

"Detestable."

Hyuuga frowned in disapproval. "Why would you say that? You had mentioned that your lover is a he, right? Is it because he is a male that you feel this way? Are you actually against it?"

Sasuke suddenly smirked, making the older male want to crawl away in revulsion. Yet, he knew he had to take gentle steps with the man. The older man was congratulating himself mentally for opening Sasuke up as much as he did.

"Why would I be against something that is clearly mine?"

"Sasuke," the doctor sighed, "people aren't _somethings_, they're _someones. _Now, explain to me why your relationship is detestable."

"No. I'm done talking."

"But we still have time to-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Sasuke cut off harshly. "Besides, you can never understand. You will never understand me!"

"I will if you just-"

"No, shut the fuck up!" The onyx eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't want to talk about him anymore!"

"Alright, Sasuke. We don't have to talk about him. I just need you to stay calm or else I'll have to call defense personnel."

Agonizingly, the raven sat back down and composed himself in cool serenity. The next forty five minutes went by painfully slow for the two dark haired males. Sasuke remained blank for the remainder of the session. Hiashi could tell that the younger man was done being questioned as his body language announced an apathetic posture.

Hyuuga stared at the dark-haired man as he left from the room hastily. He then brought his focus to the notes he had written down. The apprehensive psychiatrist put his hand on his forehead to rub soothing circles where a throbbing headache was forming.

Konoha Psychiatric Hospital

Patient Records

Patient's Name: Uchiha, Sasuke

Age: 25

Record Number: 1989200420

Prescription Rx: *******890

Previous Notes: N/A, Suggestion: Screen Test

Doctor's Comments: The date of our last session was December 17, 12:45 PM. Today was to say the least interesting. Uchiha Sasuke seems to be more persuaded in talking about his past. I am still rather concerned with him which has been growing greater each time I am in contact with him. I will have a talk with the supervisor on different methods and such in order for Uchiha to not be as irate as before. His behavior is very disturbing, and will lead to more problems if not handled differently. I also am going to suggest he gets screened in the next couple of days.

Hyuuga Hiashi

* * *

**Tsunade's Place**

The dark skies of the night were settling wonderfully as the clouds lessened. The front door to a one-story single pink building was opened by a tired blonde woman with a busty chest. Soft brown eyes landed on the blue patterned sofa, a huge purse being thrown down carelessly on the top.

Putting her keys on the granite kitchen counter, Tsunade reached her kitchenette while lifting her feet from her work shoes. She casually went over to the sink to start on washing the dishes she hadn't had time for in the morning. The blonde woman turned on the facet to fill the left side of the sink with the bubbly water.

She began hurriedly cleaning the plates when the phone from the living room starting ringing. Drying off her hands with a paper towel, she strolled back into her living area and grabbed the cordless phone easily.

"Hello?" Tsunade answered.

"Yes, hi, may I speak to Tsunade-sama?" A male voiced asked politely.

"This is she. My I ask who's calling, please?"

"Tsunade-sama, my name is Hyuuga Neji. I believe you are in acquaintance to my uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"Oh, yes. How is he doing?" She asked, sitting down on the couch.

"He's well; but unfortunately, I didn't call for pleasantries," the long haired raven took a dramatic pause, and then said, "I got your number from a one Umino Iruka."

"In regards to what?" Tsunade questioned with a disapproving look.

"I, along with a couple of friends, have signed a petition against Uchiha Sasuke. We are trying to put him back in the Konoha Psychiatric Hospital based on bias reasoning."

The chocolate eyed older woman lowered the phone while clutching the handle so tightly her knuckles turned white, large tears escaped from her face. She tried desperately to not let out a sob by biting her bottom lip. The effort seemed fruitless.

"Ma'am, are you still there?" Neji asked from the other line.

"Yes, I'm here. Why are you telling me this?" She brought the phone back to her ear.

"I heard from Umino that Uzumaki Naruto was your nephew. I gather you didn't feel justice was served at the trial. I had tried to bring this up with the Supreme Court, but they denied my request for unexplained reasons. I just wanted to know if you would sign the petition."

Tsunade was sobbing; she felt embarrassed, but she let the clear liquid from her eyes flow naturally. What other way was she supposed to handle the current situation?

Taking a deep breath, the blonde woman made a final declaration: "I'll do it. I'll sign the petition."

* * *

**Konoha City**

The street lights blinked continuously until the bulb from them was completely on. It was a lively night; any normal person would be enjoying it. The outside was cold, but had not been as chilly as certain days in the winter. A mysterious figure leaped from building to building trying to get the best view of the distant mountains.

The eyes on the said person were alert, as bright as the day he was born. The figure eventually advanced to a tall skyscraper that towered above the whole city. Blue eyes flashed with merriment, but behind that was grief and sorrow. For the said person, death was just as unkind to him as life had been.

No matter how much he wanted it to be simple, nothing was or had been getting to that point. The unruly blonde knew he would never truly be happy until he did what he had to do. What was so frustrating was the fact that everything was taking its sweet precious time. Who knew thinking and doing the things he did would be so time consuming?

With a heavy breath, the departed man looked upwards into the sky, and made a silent prayer to whoever was spiritual enough to listen. In the animated noises of the city, one single tear fled from an azure eye down to a whiskered cheek soundlessly.

* * *

**Sakura's House**

"Thanks for stopping by," a distressed pinkette said conversationally to her good friend, "I really needed somebody to talk to."

The blond Yamanaka nodded in understanding, patting Sakura's back gently in a soothing matter. After the hospital visit with Sasuke, Sakura felt she were losing control over the crazed raven. It was clearly a battle she could not win. Unable to go to work due to her incessant crying, in an act for comfort, she called her childhood friend and the young medic was grateful that Ino was on her side.

The two young females had talked for hours about various things. They hadn't gotten around to mentioning the Uchiha however. Feeling as though she ought to talk about it, the pink-haired woman braced herself for the upcoming daunting conversation.

"I saw Sasuke yesterday," she started uneasily.

Ino stayed silent, taking a sip from her herbal tea she had brought to keep Sakura as relaxed as possible. It was one way to show that she had not abandoned her friend. She had never quite understood the pinkette's fascination to Sasuke, but to each is own.

"Ino," Sakua started again, "I'm scared for him. I'm scared for what he has become, what he is. H-He's crazy, isn't he?"

The question for the blonde woman was rhetorical. Although, there was no doubt that Ino felt sorry for the young pinkette. She let her good nurtured heart get in the way of logical thinking. At first, Yamanaka had found nothing wrong with Sakura's living situation. Now, everything was all clear - Sakura roomed with a psychopath who could have killed her at any time.

"Things aren't simple." The blonde concluded.

The jade eyed woman sighed. "I wish they were."

"Sakura," Ino avowed tensely, "I have to tell you something...I signed a petition for Sasuke to be hospitalized again."

The medic's eyes widened with this new given information. She settled down enough to take a drink of her own tea, and began processing accurately what this new development meant for her.

"You're still coming to the Christmas party next week, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad, Sakura?"

"I want to be, but...I'm not. What has to be done has to be done."

For the first time in hours, the pinkette gave the other female a kind smile. Ino smiled back, hugging her friend in the process. Sakura felt the tears coming from her eyes again, but within a few short seconds, bravely held them back. She knew she were stronger than she had made herself out to be.

Both women continued to down the tea, Sakura feeling so much better afterwards. She couldn't help but have a guilt complex when it came to the Uchiha. Nevertheless, she was going to make the best of it. After all, she figured one couldn't really aid the hopeless.

* * *

This fanfiction story has been discontinued. See profile page for more details.


End file.
